The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices and, more particularly, to approaches for antenna selection in devices having multiple antennas. An increasing number of devices are configured to connect to networks in order to exchange information. In many cases, a single device may include a number of different radio controllers to enable simultaneous communications using a number of different protocols. For example, a typical device may include radio controllers enabling simultaneous communication using BLUETOOTH and wireless fidelity (WIFI) (e.g., 802.11) communication protocols.
To facilitate communications, a particular device may include a number of different antennas. If one antenna is experiencing poor communication conditions, a second antenna may be experiencing improved communication conditions. Upon detecting that communication conditions via the first antenna have deteriorated, a communication controller within the device can switch to using the second antenna for future communications.